


Family of More

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Ma Belle Evangeline [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Siblings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Papa, do you realize I'm too old to be a big sister?" Evangeline asks, stroking her long braid. "Most people get siblings when they're five or six. I'll be ancient by the time she graduates! What kind of ten year old becomes a big sister?" Dean scoffs."A very lucky one, Ev. Quit being dramatic or I won't let you watch soap operas with Uncle Finn anymore," Dean chides, resisting the urge to grin. "You're growing up too fast. Why can't you play with glitter and barbie dolls instead of worrying that you're ancient?"





	Family of More

"Papa, do you realize I'm too old to be a big sister?" Evangeline asks, stroking her long braid. "Most people get siblings when they're five or six. I'll be ancient by the time she graduates! What kind of ten year old becomes a big sister?" Dean scoffs.

"A very lucky one, Ev. Quit being dramatic or I won't let you watch soap operas with Uncle Finn anymore," Dean chides, resisting the urge to grin. "You're growing up too fast. Why can't you play with glitter and barbie dolls instead of worrying that you're ancient?"

"Papa, I'm going to be eleven in like two months. I'm too old for Barbies and glitter!" she exclaims. She sighs, scribbling away in her journal. "Can we name her Esme Violet?"

"Might be a boy. Besides, Daddy and I were thinking about the name, Matilda for a girl. You love that book," Dean says, playfully tugging on her braid. "We could call her Mattie."

"No, Papa. Esme Violet and we call her Ezzy." Evangeline pouts. She stares up at the ceiling. "Why did she decide to come so late?"

"Because babies come at weird times and if you don't like it, we can go home," Dean murmurs. "And please stop calling the baby a girl. You're going to make Daddy worry." He gives her a hand a gentle squeeze. "If we go check on Gigi, do you promise that you won't get scared?" Evangeline nods solemnly.

Pulling his daughter by the hand, Dean quickly navigates the halls of the hospital. He struggles to contain his nervous energy and how much he was hoping for another girl. He understands girls. Boys...not so much. Just because he's male doesn't mean he knows the first thing about raising boys.

"I was there when you were born," Dean remarks. "You were born at home though. Right in your bedroom." He shakes his head. "Nine pounds, eight ounces." He musses Evangeline's hair as she grins. "Next thing- did Daddy tell you that you can stay for the baby's birth as long as you stay with me?" Evangeline nodded. "Want to?"

"Kind of," she admits, staring away suddenly. "Will there be blood?" She cringes, causing Dean to remember her fear of needles and blood.

"A little bit but you'll be with me. Daddy will help Gigi and we'll just watch," Dean murmurs. She grins even wider as he leads her into the hospital room. "We've decided to watch the next Ambrose-Rollins enter the world."

"Ezzy's on her way!" Evangeline squeals. Then, she claps her hand over her mouth, finally remembering she was supposed to stay quiet. "Sorry!"

"Who's Ezzy?" Seth asks, turning to face Dean and his daughter.

"My sister, Esme Violet?" Evangeline replies matter-of-fact, her hand resting on her hip. "If I'm Evie, why can't we have an Ezzy?" She throws her arms around Dean in a huge hug. "Right, Papa?"

Dean catches Seth's gaze. It seems to say _where did she get that from?_. Dean gazes back, a look that says _I have no idea but go for it._

"Thought you were too old to be a big sister?" Dean asks, returning the hug. He laughs as Evangeline shrugs.

"I had some time to get used to it. Plus how cool will it be when Miss Donovan calls for a special show-n-tell and I can tell them I saw my sister being born?" Evangeline squeaks. Bayley clears her throat.

"It might be a boy, Ev. Don't get your hopes up," Bayley says in that soft way that always gets Evangeline to understand. She hisses and winces as a contraction begins. "Big pain, big pain."

Dean notices the worried look Evangeline gives him. He rests a hand on her shoulder and turns her so she faces him.

"It hurts having a baby. You use all kinds of muscles you always forget you have," he says, pulling her into another hug. "Gigi's fine. I promise." Evangeline nods, tightly gripping Dean's hand.

"What are we naming the baby if it's a boy?" Evangeline asks.

"We were thinking Augustus Bodhi and calling him Gus for short," Dean replies, sitting in a hard back chair. He wrinkles his nose. It's not a name he's particularly fond of but by the time they'd gotten rid of every name with a wrestling connotation, there hadn't been much left. "Love you, Evie."

"Love you too, Daddy." She crawls into his lap. Almost eleven or not, she still relishes being able to sit in Dean's lap, just as she always had. "Do you think we're having a girl?"

"I honestly don't know," Dean says. "But as long as Baby's healthy, I'll love him or her just the same. And you'll always be our first baby." He laughs as Evangeline giggles.

"This is it," Seth mutters, running down the hall. Evangeline, startled by her daddy's unusual behavior, looks to Dean for an explanation.

"Your brother or sister is in a big hurry to say hello," he whispers, speaking just loud enough for Evangeline to hear him. "They're trying to enter before Daddy can even get the doctor."

"Was I like that?" she asks, watching Bayley out of the corner of her eye.

"Yep. You took your time at first. Gigi was in labor for over 15 hours, I think. When you were ready to come out though? It took like 15 minutes," he murmurs, smoothing down her hair.

"Tell me again about the night I was born," Evangeline softly pleads.

"You were born on a cool, rainy night. We sat and sat and sat while Gigi had her pains. She labored for 14 hours and you came out in like 20 minutes. You wanted to say hello. Then, we held you and went through about 25 'E' names because Uncle Finn called you Little Miss E except it turns out he was calling you Little Missy but accents, y'know? We didn't like any of the traditional E names but then, Daddy asked us if we thought you were the bearer of good news and all we felt was love with you. So you became Evangeline Carys Ambrose," Dean says, keeping an eye on Bayley and Seth.

"And what did you say?" Evangeline asks, despite knowing this part of the story word for word.

"I said _Okay, Evie. I'm your papa. I'm going to be the fun one who lets you get away with murder. And this is your daddy. He's going to be the strict one that makes you eat your vegetables._ and you just looked at me with the wisest eyes," Dean says, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

The room falls quiet.

"What's wrong?" Evangeline asks. Then, a furious screech fills the room. "Is that my...?"

"It is," Dean says. "And we were so busy talking that we missed it. Guess Baby just was in a hurry to meet you." He resists the urge to laugh as Evangeline rolls her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes, Evie."

"Evie." Seth walks over. "You have a sister. Guess you were right." Evangeline gasps, tears suddenly flooding her eyes. "Are you sure you want to name her Esme Violet?" She cocks her head as Dean dabs his eyes. "Because once we name her, we won't change it."

"Does she look like an Ezzy?" Evangeline asks as Seth leads her back to the hospital bed.

"Seth, cut the cord," Bayley mumbles. "Please." Evangeline watches in fascination as Seth clips the blue-gray umbilical cord. "Evie, you can be the first to hold her."

"Nine pounds, three ounces." the nurse says.

"Five ounces smaller than you," Dean murmurs, hugging his older daughter.

"Papa, I can count!" she grumbles.

"Be nice to your father," Seth scolds, setting Evangeline up in a rocking chair. "Be very, very careful. She's fragile." He pulls back, hearing Dean growl low in the back of his throat.

"You're going to scare the kid, Seth," he mutters. "Just be sure to support her head, Sweets, and she won't break." Dean has a way with Evangeline that Seth just doesn't have. He thinks it's got to have something to do with the fact that Evie was like mini-Dean personality wise.

"Hi, Little Sister," Evangeline whispers, carefully holding the baby wrapped in the star and moon flannel blanket. "They tell me I can name you. Hmmm...Esme Violet." She glances up to Seth, her smile wide and happy. "Ezzy."

"I like it!" Dean declares. "What about you, Babe?" He gathers behind the rocking chair as Seth joins him.

"It's a strange name but it's works." Seth purses his lips and nods. "I like it more than I thought."

-fin-


End file.
